


The Brightest day of Summer

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, College Student Adam Parrish, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Adam Parrish, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: It's Adam's birthday, and (obviously) everyone is eager to show him some love.





	The Brightest day of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannadateizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadateizzy/gifts).



> Babe, I'm sorry I couldn't make it much better, but you know how erratic my inspiration has been lately. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this little surprise ;)
> 
> Fair Warning: it's more Adam-centric than Pynch-Centric. Sorry, but the date called for that.

Ronan was already awake when he heard the familiar flapping noise outside the open window, the gentle summer breeze greeting him good morning. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light filtering through the thin curtain, he sat up, and looked down at Adam’s still sleeping form.  
A muffled clawing on his leg alerted him of Chainsaw’s arrival. He nodded at her, his face adopting a curious expression at seeing that she was carrying something in her beak.  
“What’s that?” He stretched out a hand towards her, but she ignored him. Instead, ruffling the feathers on her neck, she jumped towards Adam- who’d started to stir, not yet rid of the last traces of sleep- and nuzzled his arm. When his hand landed on her head and his eyes started to open, she dropped her load on his chest. It was a series of strings, no thicker than worms, all in different colors. She cocked her head, eyeing him impatiently as Adam stared alternatively at her, at her offerings and at a bemused Ronan, who was incapable of containing his laughter for long.  
“Happy birthday, Parrish,” he said once the worst part of the laughter subsided, but his voice still kept the telling breathlessness. Adam blinked at him once more, and sat up- his fist around the set of shiny strings- Chainsaw now sitting between them.  
  
Ronan wrapped his hand around the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him in. The kiss was barely a touch of lips, one moment there and gone the next. Adam was silent for an instant, and then exhaled a long, low breath.  
“I can’t believe it slipped my mind,” he said, bewilderment adorning his voice with his lovely Henrietta accent.  Truth was, Ronan _could_ believe that. Not only because Adam didn’t pay much attention to his birthday, but also because he’s always so busy, going from one place to another or doing one reading or another, or writing one paper or another, that it’s a surprise he remembers to eat or sleep. And Ronan couldn’t be sure about how often Adam actually forgot about the former, or was forced to resign the latter. Ronan was happy for Adam and his experience in college, but times like this made him worry, they made him resent the extent to which Adam’s efforts needed to reach, even with all the benefits his impressive qualifications had earned him. It wasn’t fair.  
  
Ronan threw his legs to the side of the bed, squeezing Adam’s hand once before getting up and on his way to make breakfast. A shout calling Adam’s name just outside the door stopped him, hand midair on the way to the knob. He took a step back as the door flung open to reveal a fully dressed Opal, smiling broadly in a bright green dress. She looked ten times as awake as Ronan felt. She was also carrying a tray with a pretty decent combination of things for breakfast. A second look revealed that, aside of toast, orange juice, eggs and coffee, there was also a packaged cupcake. Ronan raised a questioning brow at her.  
  
“Where’d you get this?” He snatched the cupcake from the tray as she made her way to the bed, put everything down and thrust herself into Adam’s arms.  
“I sent Blue off to get it,” she said, like Ronan was being purposefully stupid. They didn’t even know that Blue had stopped by. She was supposed to come by just before noon for-  
Ronan froze with his eyes on the clock. It was 11:45. They’d overslept.  
“Jesus fuck,” he grunted. Adam followed his gaze and jumped off the bed on a mission to gather his clothes.  
“Where’d you get the money, anyway?” Ronan asked as he pulled a shirt down his neck.  
Opal had the decency to blush. “Gansey. Then he left again.”  
Ronan made a point not to look at Adam- although, if he was completely honest with himself, he’d figured Adam would be feeling both impressed at the girl’s cunning and amused by her boldness.  
  
Still, she needed to understand that was she’d done wasn’t entirely right. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he said, rather deflated, after a second of trying to come up with a parent-like way of teaching her a lesson.  
She looked up at Ronan, pouting. “But I don’t have a job,” she whined, “ And Adam deserves a birthday.”  
  
How could he argue with that? The girl adored Adam, and she’d acted with the best of intentions. Ronan wasn’t even that mad, but he understood what this might mean for Adam, and deep inside, it was him Ronan was trying to spare. However, the lecture was cut short when Adam’s laughter boomed, melodious and carefree, filling the room with such elation that Ronan found it hard to keep his feet on the ground. Adam stood from where he was, fully dressed sitting on his side of the bed, and enveloped Opal in a hug again. She giggled delightedly as Adam muttered his thanks, face buried in Opal’s hair. It was an image Ronan wanted to stay engraved in his mind forever.  
  
The celebrations unfolded profusely and noisily, and Ronan’s mind wandered to daydreams of the next day, when he’d finally have Adam for himself according to the plan he’d elaborated for the celebrations of the Fourth of July. A part of him felt slightly guilty for having to leave Opal and Chainsaw behind to Matthew’s care, but they needed this time alone before Adam had to go back.  
  
When the Ganseys arrived- because obviously, Helen would tag along for Adam’s birthday- it was a surprise to see them riding what must have been Helen’s newest acquisition. The car looked blindingly shiny under the bright summer light, the tires almost spotless.  
“Where’s the birthday boy?” she cooed. Gansey looked like he wanted to shrink his head into his shirt like a tortoise. Ronan laughed and walked towards them to greet them. Then, pointed in the direction of Adam, who was chatting animatedly with Matthew.  
  
“Adam Parrish!” Helen screamed, and she made it sound like she’d just seen Tom Hiddleston coming out of a café. Gansey face-palmed but followed after her. In true Gansey form, he contented himself with patting Adam’s arm and wishing him a happy birthday. Adam nodded his thanks, still crowded by an enthusiastic Helen who’d started rambling about some place or other that she’d recently visited.  
  
The previous winter, a miracle had manifested in the Parrish-Lynch household, and Adam had accepted Helen’s invitation to take him skiing to the Alps. It had been a rather fun week- it had been more than enough for Ronan to see Adam enjoying himself, but in all honesty, Ronan had had fun of his own as well.  
  
“Helen,” Adam laughed, a mixture of amusement and scolding in his tone, “you gotta stop fucking buying me cars!”  
  
At first Ronan was overtaken by confusion; then, he noticed the keys in Adam’s hands, and followed Adam’s gaze to the car the Ganseys had driven in. He decided to pry about how they’d be making their way back later.  
  
The issue was dropped there, though, so there wasn’t a damp in the fun. It was curious and marvelous, Ronan thought as he observed the laid-back manner with which Adam accepted the expensive winter coat Declan had bought him, or the custom-made “I’m not gay but my boyfriend is” shirt that Matthew had got him as a joke (the true gift being a special edition of a book by one of Adam’s favorite authors- and a signed copy at that, that Ronan knew must have cost Matthew more than he’d be interested in spending on something for himself ). A year or so back, it would have been unthinkable for any of them to be able to be so openly generous. It only made Ronan love Adam more, to see how much he’d grown, how much more confident he’d become in people’s love for him- a sign that he no longer found it so difficult to accept that love. He wasn’t sure if the others noticed it, too, but he didn’t care. He was proud of Adam, and he lived every second trying to convey just that.  
  
As he watched all the presents being taken care of, Ronan was growing even more eager for tomorrow- and the chance to give his own present-to come.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited, and kind of a last minute thing, so take that into account, yeah?  
> As always, comments are more than welcome. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
